Captured
by AdventKisa-x
Summary: Based during City of Heavenly Fire, Alec is kidnapped by Sebastian and tortured. Will Magnus be able to save Alec before he is killed or turned into a dark shadowhunter? Rated M for torture, strong language, rape, and lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Based after events in CoLS. Magnus and Alec have broken up and Alec is destroyed over it. What will Magnus do if Alec is captured by Sebastian? Will he, along with Jace, Isabelle, Clary, and Simon be able to find Alec in time? Or will Alec be turned into a dark shadowhunter and serve Sebastian? The answers are inside. **

**Warnings: This a rated M fanfic for dark thoughts, rape, strong language, beatings, and lemony goodness in future chapters. **

**AN: This is another story I've been thinking of ever since CoLS tragically ended with my favorite couple breaking up. This is something that I think could happen in the next book, but is very unlikely. This and Saving Alec are now my new fanfiction babies so I hope you like this!**

**Alec's POV:**

It has officially been 7 days since Magnus broke up with me. One week since I lost the one person who makes me feel like I actually belong in this world. One week since I lost the love of my life, because I made one stupid, oh so stupid, mistake.

I should never have gone to Camille. All I really wanted was answers, is that so wrong to ask for? But I shouldn't have ever even thought about taking her up on her offer. After seeing Magnus nearly die, it was too much. In all the dreams I've had, all the times I've thought about our deaths, he always died years, many years after me. And possibly would never die anyways.

I would always die in 50, 60, if I'm lucky 70 years. But he would go on living, forever. Yet he had come so close, so horribly close to dying now. And it had made me feel like I would do anything to make sure he never comes that close again. I couldn't shorten his life.

I had tried to tell him that, had literally fallen to my knees. I tried to hold back the tears but they had started to fall, I could hear my tear filled voice, begging him to stay. To give me one more shot.

But I realize now, I didn't deserve it. I wanted, for at least a moment, for him to grow old with me. For him to die with me at an old age. But it was selfish of me to even think it was okay for me to do. And I realize that now, but I don't know if I'll ever deserve forgiveness.

It's okay to say that he hasn't been far from my thoughts. I don't know how many times I've called him, over and over. But every time he answers I just hang up. Well, I can't do that anymore, Jace has already broken my phone. Shattered it, right in front of me. To keep me from calling him like a crazy ex boyfriend, or a crazy stalker.

Dizzy, my sweet sister Izzy, has tried to get me to come out of this haze Magnus has put me in. She has offered shopping, no way. She's asked me to come out hunting with her and Jace, but I prefer to hunt alone right now. She wants to talk about it, and very briefly I felt like it was the right thing to do. I told them what I did, and I noticed the way they looked at each other before turning back to me and telling me that yes, I made a mistake, but it wasn't that big and I deserved forgiveness.

I know what they were really thinking. They were thinking I made a big mistake, and I'd have to grovel for eternity to earn back forgiveness, if I ever would. Okay, maybe that's what I think, but I could still see it in their faces.

Now I'm wearing my shadowhunting gear, I'm walking around mindlessly. If a demon pops up I'll fight it of course, but other than that I'm just walking. No where to go, just walking.

Usually after one of these nights I would walk or ride a cab or the subway to Magnus' house. We would talk or just sit comfortably in silence, or we would make love. My mind drifts back to Paris, when we made love for the first time. I would never get that feeling again. Because I would never want anyone as much as I wanted Magnus, I'd never love anyone as much as I love Magnus.

All of a sudden my feet stop, my back tenses. You can call it a sixth sense, a shadowhunter thing, or just an 'I haven't slept more than a few hours in nearly a week and my mind's playing tricks on me' but I know there's someone watching me.

I look around, it's nearing midnight, there's no one around but I still walk forward cautiously and reach towards my belt for my knife and quickly say one of the angels' names. It lights up and I look around, I don't see anyone but the tense feeling in my back comes on full force.

I turn and strike out but it's too late, several people have me back on the ground in a second, holding my arms, my legs, and around my waist. I open my mouth to scream but someone clamps a hand down on my lips and the sound is muffled. The knife falls from my grip and the light goes out.

My skin prickles and my eyes shut slowly when I hear his voice, Sebastian.

"Well, well, well. You're not the one I wanted, I wanted Clary or Jace. But I'll be able to use you as well."

The hand leaves my mouth and I can't help my retort, "You might as well just kill me now because you will never be able to use me for anything." The slap is sudden, and painful.

"I can kill two birds with one stone, dear Alexander. Your family, Jace and Clary, even your dear boyfriend Magnus will try to find you. They will come to me. And they, except Clary and Jace, will all die. So will you but I need you to bring them to me."

And then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and I saw darkness.

**AN: Tell me what you think guys! Tell me if you want me to continue or just work on Saving Alec instead. I'll be doing a chapter of each every week if you guys like this, thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well here is chapter 2 for this story! I can't believe I got 12 reviews on the first chapter, thank you everyone so much for your amazing feedback. I'll be trying to get up a chapter every week, along with Saving Alec as well. I feel like such a happy writer right now. Remember this story has strong language, rape, torture, and lemony goodness of the boyxboy kind later on. Enjoy!**

**Magnus POV:**

It's officially been a week, seven days, since I made the biggest mistake of my life. I walked away from Alec and immediately regretted it. I of course, had to be myself and make things even worse when I held him and kissed him.

I told him to leave his key; I told him I didn't want to be his family's pet warlock anymore. Truthfully I didn't mind helping them out, because I was really helping Alec. As long as Alec was safe, I was happy.

I knew from the very start that boy would break my heart. But I still wanted him, I still want him. I'm hundreds of years old, and I was heart broken by a just out of the closet 18 year old boy.

But I also understand how I hurt him. I know I was keeping secrets, about my father for one, about my past for two, and my sexuality and how many people I've been with hasn't helped at all.

No, I probably wasn't as open as I should have been; I wasn't really open to him finding out about me at all. He didn't even know my age until the attack on Idris.

Yes, I was in the wrong. That's why I answer the phone every time he calls, I say his name and he hangs up on me. He never says anything but I can still feel his presence. Maybe I should change my number, maybe I should not answer, and maybe I should answer but not say anything when I pick up the phone. I can't do those things, I can't change my number because that means he can't call me and get a hold of me, I can't not answer because well… it's Alec. And I can't answer but not anything because like I said, it's Alec, and I can't just not say anything to him.

Maybe I'm having a hard time letting go of my blue eyed beauty.

That was one thing I know he hated, and I hate Camille even more for. If she hadn't have said anything then he wouldn't know about Will. And it wasn't like I had anything with Will besides a kiss, a kiss I lied to Will about. Nothing super special like what I have, scratch that, had with Alec.

Losing Alec has also been hell on my apartment. I haven't had a single party, not one. I haven't eaten anything except fast food. I haven't given the Chairman as much attention as the poor boy deserves. I haven't worn anything colorful. But most importantly not a single dot of glitter has been put on my hair or clothes.

That might be the biggest shocker of this whole thing. I've broken up relationships before. I've been broken up with before. I've had several heartbreaks. But this one is the worst. I'll live for hundreds of years after Alec dies but he is the one. I had realized that I would never fall in love again because Alexander Lightwood is the one person I've been waiting all these years for. I truly love him.

And I truly let him go. Like I said, as I was walking away from him, listening to him cry down on his knees, I was regretting saying all those words besides the fact that I love him. Love is enough for me, and I could have forgiven him. Especially considering I had hurt him too. I had kept secrets from him, I won't say I lied to him but I know there are things I could have, should have, told him.

I'm laying now, miserably, on one of my couches. This has unfortunately been the new thing. I haven't got up much except to go to the bathroom, take a shower, or occasionally pet Chairman Meow. Who like me, has been sitting around moping at my feet on the couch.

The worst part about all this is it's draining my magic. All I do is magic food to me and it feels awful to do even that.

My door rings and I sigh, using my magic to project my voice to the intercom outside I say, "Who is it?"

"It's Jace and Isabelle. Let us in, now."

I sigh again, Jace has been notoriously been coming over here every day, to try and get me to talk to Alec. I said I don't want to see them ever again and this is what I'm doing, letting them in. Isabelle hasn't come to see me yet but I should have expected it to happen sometime. I am really getting ready to a bitchy attitude…

I use my magic to unlock the door and I'm surprised to hear footsteps running up the stairs. Wow, Isabelle must really be pissed at me. I suppose I should be a little bit worried but I'm really, really not.

I magically pull open my door just before they bust in. Isabelle looks in a state of disarray I have never seen her in. She's all sweaty and Jace looks the same way. It literally looks like they have run all the way from the Institute. Which Alec has done several times for our dates before, makes me laugh a little bit on the inside.

But on the outside I just let one of my eyebrows raise and I let Isabelle stare at my apartment, yet it looks horrible, yes there's food everywhere. But just yell at me and let me go back to my melancholy bullshit.

Jace is the first one to speak, "Look I know you don't want to see us. I know you hate my whole family for using you as our 'pet warlock' but we really need your help right now. We need you to do a spell."

My eyebrows raise further, "No."

Isabelle's face changes for tired to anger in a split second, "Magnus please. We wouldn't ask, we'd ask someone else to do it, but we need you to do it. You're closer to the situation."

I sigh, "What situation? What are you two talking about?"

Isabelle's features once again change, this time to worry and she glances at Jace. What a shock, this is the first time I've seen her when she really truly looks unsure about something. "Isabelle, what happened?"

This time I sit up, my eyes never wavering from her face.

Jace looks down, and Isabelle looks down along with him. Okay, they don't want to tell me, I might as well ask them what spell. "What spell do you need?"

Isabelle finally looked up, "A locating spell."

"For whom?"

Jace held out his hand, in it was a Lightwood ring. Isabelle had hers on, and their parents would probably never take theirs off. I know Alec took his off, and I also know I wore it since after the fight in Idris, up until he took it from my apartment. And I can't help the panicked feeling I get. "Is that… is that Alec's?"

Jace nodded. "Yeah, he went hunting tonight, without us. He never came back. We went to the location he said he would be around and there's a lot of blood. But no body and Alec hasn't tried to contact us. He's gone Magnus. And I think I know who took him. And so do you."

I nod. It has to have been Sebastian. There's no other explanation.

Isabelle met my eyes, "Will you help us find my brother? Please Magnus, Sebastian could be torturing him as we speak. Or killing him, we need to find him."

I nod again, I will find you Alec. If it's the last thing I do.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys! Here is the next chapter. I will get a chapter of Saving Alec out tomorrow. Thank you so much for all the love for this story so far. As for warnings this chapter, there is torture, there is talk about rape, there is strong language. Thank you for reading and please review. **

**Alec's POV:**

My eyes open and I'm in what appears to be a small room. There were two doors, one next to bars and the other a giant steel door. I shake my head a little, clearing it, and look at the doors again. It looks like I'm in a cell of some sort.

I look around and realize I'm tied to a post, my wrists and ankles are bound. There's a minor throbbing in my head. There's nothing against my mouth so Sebastian must not be afraid I'll alert anyone to my presence.

To put it bluntly, I am screwed.

I pulled on my bounds and they are far too tight, there's no way I'll be able to escape from them. I relax my arms as much as I can and look around the small cell again. There's an iron table with red stains on it. I don't even have to think, "What is that?" but I already know.

Sebastian is going to torture me. Or something in here. He already has tortured or killed someone in here.

My eyes shut and I lean my head back against the post, beam, whatever I'm tied to. Magnus… someone please…

My eyes open again and they widen. No. I can't be thinking that. If Magnus comes, if Jace does, if Isabelle does, if our parents do, they will die. Sebastian grabbed me so that everyone will come to my aid and he'll be waiting to try and kill them. I would rather die then let any of them die.

I've always thought that way. Sometimes Jace and Izzy are so reckless in battle. And I always put myself in harm's way to try and save them. So this is what I'm doing. I was taken by Sebastian, to try and protect them. As long as he has me, he doesn't have them. And hopefully they aren't all stupid enough to come save me.

The Clave didn't want to look for Jace; they wanted to look for Sebastian. This will be the same way, except not as bad. They didn't care if Jace lived or died. They'll care even less if I live or die. They won't find me in time. The only person who might be able to find me is Magnus. And he hates me now for what I did.

I should have answered him. When he asked me if I'd do anything to find him if he was lost. My answer truly was yes, but I was too afraid to tell him. I was angry about the whole Camille thing, but I could have at least made him feel loved in that moment. Because it's true, I love him, I am in love with him.

And I'd do anything to find him if he was gone. I wonder if he felt the same way… Nah. If Jace and Izzy know I'm gone by now, they probably haven't even thought about coming to save me. They have to go to mom, and she'd have to talk to dad, and the Clave. They'll tell them not to pursue this.

I will die a Shadowhunters death. I will keep them safe.

I can hear metal grating on metal and I look up towards the outer door. All of a sudden three men walk into the room. One of them I recognize, Sebastian. The other two are downworlders maybe. They're both male, one of them has yellow tinted skin; the other is completely white but has black eyes. I don't mean black iris, I mean black eyes completely. Do downworlders ever have all black eyes? I think the one with the black eyes is a full demon. It just really gives me that vibe. .

"Ah, it's awake. Good, I thought you were going to sleep the whole night away."

I let my eyes narrow while he pulls a key out of his pocket and inserts it into the cell door. He doesn't bother to shut it behind him and his lackeys. He doesn't think I'm going to try and escape. Think again Sebastian.

My wrists pulled against the ropes again and he smiled at me. "Don't even bother. You think you being locked in a cell is the only way to get out? Did my dear _brother_ think that Valentines home was the only place I have? You're somewhere no one can find you. They'll be searching for your body for years. But that's not the point. You will die, but not yet. You're my link to getting to Jace and Clary. I will have them both. And they will come running for you. So I have to keep you alive. For right now."

The downworlder with the yellow tint steps forward and I feel immobile, I can't move! He snaps his fingers and I'm lying on the table. My hands and feet bound again, but I can move. He must be a warlock.

Sebastian steps forward towards the table, "Dear, dear Alexander. What I have in store for you. I'm going to kill you, slowly. You'll feel pain you never knew existed. And when I'm done, at least for a little while, one of my friends here will have their way with you. And if you're wondering, yes, I will let them do whatever they want to you. I think loving someone of the same sex is disgusting, and you should be killed for it, but at least I can bring you a little bit of pain that way. It just won't be me."

With each word he says I know my body gets more and more rigid. One of these two things are going to rape me! I pull on my restraints again. I won't show how afraid I am but I will try and escape!

Sebastian chuckles darkly and pulls a small knife from his pocket. How the hell did he get that in his pocket without cutting himself?

I don't have time to answer my self, there's searing pain in my chest as he slides the knife against me. I shut my eyes and try to pretend I'm not here. This isn't real, it can't be real, and it's not real. Please Raziel…

I can hear him laughing; I can feel his knife cutting into my shoulders, my stomach, and my chest.

And then the pain is disappearing. I open my eyes and realize he's using a stele. I can't see the runes he's making but the pain is leaving so I know it's an iratze. He's healing me why?

He could probably see the question in my eyes and he laughed again, "I'll be able to do more cuts, plus I can't have you passing out. I need you awake for the main event."

The main event. Out of the corner of my eyes I see the demon and the downworlder chuckling. I close my eyes, Magnus please help!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry everyone it's been so long! It'll never take this long again I promise, in mid May I had a doctor's appointment I was really not antsy for and I had a serious case of writers block due to it. Anyways, anyone read City of Heavenly Fire yet? I bought it the day it came out. And I'm finished with it to. On that note at a certain point you should have ready that book unless you want some spoilers. I'll tell you all when parts of CoHF come into play of course, but I can't resist putting that stuff in a little bit. I'll be getting out a chapter for this and Saving Alec once a week maybe twice. It's getting pretty hot outside so I probably won't be able to walk to the library more than once a week so you'll be seeing a chapter of each story every Sunday or Monday probably. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, please review. **

**Magnus POV:**

"_Magnus please help!"_

My eyes pop open several moments after I'd started the location spell. Alexander! I knew it was him yet there was no way he could possibly have a mental connection with me. Alec isn't a warlock, demon, or downworlder at all. But it was him…

"Magnus are you okay?"

I looked up into Isabelle's dark eyes on me. Jace was sitting in the chair across from mine. His eyes were bloodshot, his usual tame hair sticking up from running his hands through it over and over.

"No. Not really. I need to find Alec."

"Why?" I looked at Jace in surprise. Did he really ask me that? "Why do you care about Alec?"

I flinched. Maybe I deserved that. I walked away from Alec. I forgave him shortly after that moment. I should have tried to talk to him... maybe he wouldn't have been fighting on his own recklessly.

"I love him Jace."

"You don't know the meaning of the word. He wanted to grow old with you. Can you really blame him for that?"

No. I can't. Alec had never been truly in love before me. He made a mistake. One mistake. I've made many over the last nearly 400 years. And I break up with the person who means the most to me because he made a mistake. A big one, yes, but I've already forgiven him…

"I will find him Jace. For you, for me, for your whole family."

Jace nodded. Isabelle had been unusually quiet during the whole conversation. I glance at her now, for a rare moment she is showcasing fear in her eyes. If not for my deep love of Alec, I would do the spell simply for the look of despair in her eyes. If I hadn't been looking at her I would have missed what she uttered next.

"Magnus, please. Please save my brother."

I nod at her, "You'll both need to be as quiet as possible."

They both nod back and Isabelle sat next to Jace. I placed Alec's ring in the middle of the table and close my eyes again. The Lightwoods have no doubt requested aid from other, weaker, Warlocks. IT would take them hours to scour the entire world for Alec. Thankfully I'm older and more powerful. It'll only take a few moments to find him.

My eyes reopen and I look down at the ring again. It's not possible for him to be dead. I'd… know. And besides, Jace would know. He's not here. On Earth. Anywhere. Unless it's guarded with extremely strong wards. Like…

My eyes lock on Jace's, "How many of those homes that move did Valentine and Sebastian have?"

He shook his head, "Just the one he kept me in that I know of. Why?"

"Alec is being held somewhere that I can't find. Either a place heavily warded, like Valentines home. Or another dimension. Though it would be impossible for Sebastian to move Alec to another dimension. So the only thing possible is Sebastian has another place like that house, think Jace, where could he be?"

Jace shook his head, bemused looking. "I don't think Sebastian has a home like the other one, I was his slave but also his brother. Don't you think he'd tell me? Nothing super important but you'd think he'd tell me something like this."

Isabelle stood abruptly, "Possibly, possibly not. We need to find Alec."

My mind wanders. Either Alec is somewhere warded or Sebastian has managed to move him to another dimension. Alexander, I will find you!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you everyone for all of the lovely reviews you have left me. I'll try to get another chapter of this story out in a few days. **

**Warnings for this chapter: strong language, torture, and a rape scene. It was rather hard to write and I don't know how well I did on it since it's the first one I've ever written. Enjoy.**

**Alec POV:**

I would kill for some water right now... It feels like it's been days since Sebastian and his buddies were in here with me, though I know that's just my mind playing with me. I'm just hungry and thirsty.

As if reading my mind the door opened and I could see a young woman holding a tray of... food and water! Wait Alec... it's probably poisonous or something. No way would Sebastian feed me.

Ignoring the smell of the food I let my eyes look over the girl. On closer inspection I can tell she's younger than me, probably Izzy's age. And by her marks I can tell she's a Shadowhunter. Probably a dark one.

She sets her tray on a small table, one Sebastian had brought in to put his knives on whenever he was in here before. I closed my eyes and prayed to Raziel that she'd loosen my chains to let me sit up. The only reason I didn't say anything was because I knew she wasn't herself anymore. She'd probably laugh in my face if I asked her for help.

I'm surprised when she slides her arms around my shoulders and pulls me up. The chains strain against my arms and the table uncomfortably but I'm happy to not be completely laying down now.

She turns back to the smaller table and pick s up a small glass. It appears to have water in it and presses it against my lips.

Damn it... I'm so thirsty. Well, if I'm going to die, I might as well be hydrated when I do. I open my lips and let the warm water slide down my throat. She pulled the glass back far to soon before turning back with... some kind of gruel. She uses some kind of spoon to put it in my mouth. I don't resist because well... I am starving, even though it tastes disgusting. When she's done feeding me she puts the tray back on the mall table and lays me back down. I should probably feel embarrassed but I know I probably won't survive very long anyways.

Sometime after she leaves I fall asleep, thinking about Magnus as usual. Maybe he's looking for me, or maybe not. Probably not. He doesn't want my family and friends to go to him for magic. He probably doesn't know I'm gone. Doesn't even care.

I don't know how long I sleep, when I open my eyes it's still dark. My eyes drift towards the door, if I wasn't a Shadowhunter I would probably have jumped. Or if I wasn't tied down to this table.

Sebastian stood in the open doorway next to his Warlock buddy. When he opened the door. That must have been when I woke up.

Sebastian moved closer into the room. "Sorry Alexander. It's time to start phase two."

I try not let the fear show on my face. I have a feeling this is going to end with me bring killed in some horrible way. But I won't let him know how afraid I am. I will die like a proud Shadowhunter.

I hear him pull something out of his pocket and I know it's his knife. I let my mind drift away as the knife slides through my shirt into my skin. I don't care about the pain, I just think of Izzy and Jace but mostly I think of Magnus. I can see his cat eyes in my mind. I can see his tan skin, I can see his smirk... I've always thought he was handsome. I should have told him how I felt about him more often...

SMACK!

My eyes open wide, the pain is coursing though my body. I can feel the blood running down my stomach. I can feel the blood sliding down my face. Raziel, I zoned out. Majorly. I kept my eyes on Sebastian as he used runes on all my wounds. Is he going to cut me more? Or what?

Finally he pulled back, and if I didn't know better I would think he was trying to be tender about it, and wiped my blood from my face.

Sebastian smirks at me then looks back towards his Warlock who steps forward and waves his fingers at my playfully. All of a sudden I'm flipped over onto my stomach. My arms are still chained though.

I can hear a belt clink and my body freezes. No! Sebastian hates gay men. He would never do this! But his Warlock might... No! Please Raziel no!

"I'll be back Alexander. Have fun with my friend here."

The door opens and closes. We're alone.

I'm alone with a possible rapist.

He snaps his fingers and my pants are gone. Definite rapist. I know it won't work but I need to say anything, be, anything.

"Please don't do this. You don't want to."

He laughs and I can fell him press against my backside. "I'd actually quite love to do this. I've wanted this for so long..."

I struggled against the chains so hard they dug into y wrists. I felt my mind disconnect again. I'd only ever been made love to by Magnus. He'd never done something I didn't want. Magnus please...

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the searing pain in my backside. Whenever Magnus and I had sex he prepared me, this... this is the worst pain of my life.

He went agonizingly slow, but it was hard and deep, it felt like every time he pulled out he was pulling part of me out with him. I could hear the grunts in my ear, just like a disgusting pig...

I shut my eyes but couldn't stop the tears from falling. The sobs in my throat. Please someone save me. Please Magnus. "Magnus please!"

I could feel the Warlocks hips snap against me and he shook lightly. I felt liquid sliding down my thighs. I knew it was probably blood and his... seed.

He pulled out of me and snapped his fingers again. I was in my clothes and face up again.

He walked to the door and looked back at me and winked, "You'll learn to enjoy it. Maybe it will teach my brother Magnus that our are mine now. I hope my Lord Sebastian will let me keep you."

Magnus has a brother? Obviously from his father's side... I was raped by my lovers evil brother...

He walked out,laughing, slamming the door behind him. I let the tears fall again. Magnus, come to me please.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's the new chapter of Captured guys. Thanks for the amazing reviews. I really appreciate all you guys have had to say about my story. This chapter has strong language and hints of torture and rape. Also there are small pieces of parts from COHF in this chapter. And to answer one of the reviewers, Magnus' brother in this story is an OC, I don't know if Magnus has any brothers for real. Like always, please read and review. **

**Magnus POV:**

_"Magnus please help."_

I can feel my legs begin to shake. The shiver running down my back. The anger in my heart. I want to kill whoever is hurting Alec. Slowly and painfully.

It seems impossible that Alexander and I have a mental connection but maybe it's my demon blood. Maybe I can form a mental connection I didn't know about. Though it should be impossible, where Jace was kept I couldn't find him. Even using all my magic. It should be impossible for me to hear Alec if I can't find him magically.

My eyes glance around my living room slowly. Izzy and Jace already left. They were going to contact Robert and try to get the Clave to search for Alec. Though I doubt it will work. The Clave didn't work very hard to find Jace when he was gone. And Alec, even though his father is the inquisitors, they wouldn't try very hard at all for him. I am his only hope...

Chairman Meow hopped up next to me on the couch. I let my fingers slide through his fur and I shut my eyes again. I could picture him perfectly. From the tunnel. I can hear his sobs in my mind. I shouldn't have broken up with him.

Maybe he wouldn't have gone hunting alone. This is all my fault...

I pull my phone out of my pocket and scroll down to Catrina's number. I push her number and press the phone against my ear. It rings several times before it goes to her voicemail. She's probably wrist deep in blood or guts or someone's other type of body part. I will never get that picture out of my head...

"Catrina it's me. Call me back whenever you get this. It's important, please call me..."

I stop the call before I let the fear in my voice be heard.

I shut my eyes and feel myself drifting away...

_I can feel myself drifting in a world. I can immediately recognize it as one of the dimensions my father rules. I don't know what it's called, there's dozens of dimensions, and he has quite a few he'll dimensions of his own._

_A figure materializes in front of me and though I can't see his face properly I know it's my father. I look at him. "Where are we? I'll take a guess and say this isn't a simple dream."_

_He chuckled, "You are asleep in your home. But mentally you are with me. Because I called you to me my son."_

_I shake my head at him, "what do you want?"_

_He smiles cruelly, "I know where your Shadowhunter lover is."_

_I try not to let the excitement show on my face, if I do he'll hold it over my head. "He's not my lover. He and I are over. I'm looking for him because I'm getting paid." Such a lie but he doesn't know that._

_He smiled again. More like a disgusting smirk. "Let me show you Alec and your little brother."_

_My eyes narrow, shit! My father has had a nice number of children over the years. Most of them are dead but a few are alive. Two older than me, I've been lucky to never meet them. And one younger than me. I've had the misfortune to meet that little shit. I know I take advantage of the powers I have sometimes, and I know I can be a conceited ass sometimes too, but he takes it to an extreme._

_Plus I think he's a wee bit sick and sadistic. Just a wee bit. He's just like my father..._

_Speaking of my father, his fingers snap and we're in a room. Laying on a table is... my Alec..._

_Standing over him is Sebastian. Cutting into him with a knife. "Alec!"_

_I feel my father's hand on my shoulder and I look at him. He smirks, "they can't hear you because you aren't really here."_

_I turn back to Alec. He's being very brave. Not crying out or anything. Barely wincing when Sebastian cuts into him. Soon it's over and Sebastians walking out of the room and my brother is walking towards Alec._

_I watch his fingers snap, see Alec naked and flipped over. I don't see true fear in his eyes often, but this is the worst._

_I feel like I'm rooted to the ground, I know I can't stop this. He can't hear me, can't see me. I close my eyes and listen to my brother... rape the love of my life. I listen to Alec cry and... beg for me to save him._

_My heart is truly breaking. Alexander.._

_It's over not soon enough and he uses his magic to lay Alec back on the table. I hear him say maybe Sebastian would let him have him. My fingers clench. Over my dead body!_

_My brother leaves and father allows me a moment to stare at Alec. There's blood and dried cum on the table and my fingers clench harder. My nails are digging in so hard I'm bleeding. I'll kill my brother. I'll save you Alec._

_My fathers hand is back on my shoulder and we're fading away._

I jerk awake in my apartment. I look at my hand, there's no blood, no nail marks. I rub a hand over my face. That wasn't a dream though... it was real. My Alec...

"Go to Idris. Hehehe."

My eyes narrow. My father's voice just happened to pop up in my head. Fantastic...

Go to Idris hmm? I will.

I'll find a way to save you Alexander.


End file.
